


He'll be Here

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Done for the Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge for 311 words for the prompt Warmth
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119561
Kudos: 13





	He'll be Here

Harry curled up, head on his arms which were crossed on his knees. The floor was cold but he didn’t care. He would wait until dawn if he had to. 

The flames were jumping in the fireplace, crackling merrily and occasionally shooting off a spark that hit the dark stone hearth and vanished. 

Maybe Sirius wasn’t coming now that he was a Slytherin, maybe choosing Draco to love had been too much. 

Maybe his last family member was going to leave him too. Just like everyone else. 

A tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek and before he could stop it he was sobbing, biting his arm to stay quiet. Draco always said never to show a Slytherin you were vulnerable. He hoped they were all in bed where he had left them. 

“Idiot,” a fond voice came from behind him as a thick blanket dropped over his shoulders and arms followed it. He realised he was shaking from more than just the tears. It was freezing on the stones of the floor. “You’ll catch your death out here. We are under the lake remember?”

Harry didn’t answer, just wiped his eyes and sniffed softly. Draco tried to not think it was amazingly cute. 

He leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek. “He’ll come,” he said confidently and Harry just looked at him with huge green eyes. “And if he dares to not show up... I’ll hex him.”

Harry turned and returned the kiss to Draco’s lips instead. “L’ve you,” he breathed tiredly and laid his head on the velvet dressing gown Draco wore whenever he had to be out of bed at night. Draco just sat there carding his fingers through the wayward locks. Harry smiled and was about to drift off when Draco sat up, dislodging him and muttered “Harry, wake up.”

The fire had just turned green.


End file.
